


Do you want me to stop?

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: GD thinks he's a demon but he's most likely not, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, taeyang needs to pay more attention what a brat, who knows what he actually is guys listen i don't know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae barely notices the change in their relationship, no matter how obvious it is to everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ It was well past midnight and Jiyong could smell rain on the air. He was sitting against the mirrored wall of the dance studio they had been practicing in that day. He wasn’t tired; he almost never was. But Youngbae was tired, tired and unable to go home. So Jiyong would sit on the floor with his best friend’s head in his lap and wait until morning when practice would start again and he would have to shake Youngbae awake and send him off to the showers. Because Jiyong didn’t need as much as other people did to survive. He didn’t know why or how or what he was/is but he knows he can help Youngbae just a little. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 4pm and Jiyong’s _mom_ was busy cooking dinner for his band mates in their cramped dorm apartment. He was sitting next to Youngbae, who had asked 18 times if he could help. They were being filmed that night, though, so Youngbae had to sit down and wait to be served like the young child he hadn’t been for _years_. Jiyong hates that they’re all so tired and hungry. He hates that they have to sit around a cramped table, only eating enough when someone’s mom comes by to feed them.

 

He hates it the most that he can’t help them, though. All he can do is eat less and work harder. Once they reach their goals...they won’t be hungry and they won’t be stuck in such small spaces. _Youngbae won’t be hungry, Youngbae will have a home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was their 2nd anniversary, and they all knew his secret now. Youngbae had known the longest, of course, but now the whole band knew and...and it was going better than anticipated. 

 

“Why does he think he’s a demon and not an angel?” Daesung had whispered to Seunghyun one day. He was all big eyes and innocent face. Seunghyun had fallen over laughing on the spot. Jiyong had heard him ask, of course. He could hear even the quietest of things at times. 

 

But no, Jiyong  _ wasn’t _ an angel. He couldn’t be. He still didn’t know what he was, but whatever he is it can’t be good. He was talented,  _ gifted _ , manipulative, sneaky, brilliant... _ haunted _ . He had fought his way to the top through sheer determination and selfish will. He’d bonded with Youngbae, a feat that his parents would probably never stop being happy for, and then he’d fought to the top for them  _ both _ . Until the agency tried to ruin everything. 

 

Selfish and self-serving as he is, he made it work. Youngbae doesn’t believe he’s as selfish as he says he is. Youngbae agrees with Daesung: Jiyong is more angel than demon; more human than hell-spawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was July, and Jiyong was waiting outside of Youngbae’s new apartment complex. He was in his car appraising his nails. They were going to a movie, and Jiyong had shown up early and parked in order to move into the passenger’s seat. Youngbae hated it when Jiyong drove because he wasn’t very good at it and didn’t try to get better.

 

“We get where we have to go.” He’d said over the phone the night before.

 

“Yeah, with several years missing from our lives, and paint missing from the car.” Youngbae’d retorted. They’d fallen into laughter almost immediately after, and Jiyong eventually conceded that he’d let Youngbae drive  _ this time _ .

 

Of course, at this rate they were going to be so late that there was no reason for them to even leave. (They weren’t  _ really _ late, Youngbae always told Jiyong a different time than when they actually had to arrive).

 

“You’re late.” Jiyong says, a pout curling his lips as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. Youngbae grins at him as he slides into the driver’s seat. 

 

“You’re on time.” He says, his eyes crinkled up in amusement. “We’ll be fine.” He adds, and Jiyong shrugs and looks out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was December and Jiyong was pacing around his much too large apartment. He is alone, and he really probably shouldn’t be.

 

Youngbae hadn’t answered his text from the night before. He’d only just  _ really _ noticed about ten minutes before (he worked around the clock, what did  _ time _ mean to a demon?), but he was upset nonetheless.

 

The phone rings suddenly, and Jiyong doesn’t bother  _ walking _ the short distance between his spot in the living room and his phone on the kitchen counter. He evaporates from sight and reappears almost instantly beside the phone, picking it up with practiced ease. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ji! Sorry, my phone died and I’ve been doing choreography all day.” Youngbae says in a rush; all of his words coming out on an exhale. Sometimes, when Youngbae spoke to him, it sounded like he was guilty of something more than whatever trivial thing he had done. Sometimes people have to remind Jiyong that not  _ everyone _ has secrets like he does.

 

“It’s fine. I understand.” He says, and he’s pretty proud of himself, because that’s the most  _ normal _ he’s ever sounded when lying to Youngbae.  _ He gets better at lying everyday, but with Youngbae… _

 

“No, you’re upset. I should have charged my phone. I know. It was really stupid of me. What if there had been an emergency?” Youngbae was punishing himself now, and Jiyong is momentarily confused as he had been  _ certain _ that he had sounded unbothered.

 

“That’s true.” He says, and Youngbae sighs on the other end, and he just sounds so  _ tired _ . Jiyong idly notes that he had hoped that by now none of them would ever be this tired.

 

“You’ve probably already eaten…” Youngbae says, letting the sentence hang. He sounds hopeful and also a little miserable at the same time.

 

“No, I just got home.” He says, and this is definitely a lie, because he’s been home for over an hour, but it  _ is _ true that he hasn’t eaten. He never eats unless someone is with him.

 

“Of course not.” Youngbae says, and Jiyong is surprised because that sounds like something that Youngbae meant to keep to himself. “Alright, I’m coming over. You’ll have to buzz me into your fortress.” Jiyong lets out a snort of laughter, but before he can respond, Youngbae continues (he sounds like he’s babbling). “I’ll be there in 20, okay?” 

 

“Yeah, alright. Just text me when you get here.” He responds, and Youngbae grins so broadly that Jiyong can practically hear it.

 

Twenty-one minutes later, Jiyong and Youngbae are standing around the island in the center of Jiyong’s kitchen. 

 

“When was the last time you slept?” Youngbae asks as he opens up the containers of food he’d brought with him. He never trusted Jiyong to have food in his house unless he knew that his mother had been by recently.

 

Jiyong shrugs, handing Youngbae a set of chopsticks as he finishes opening things. “I don’t remember.” He says, and Youngbae slants a hard look up at him. “It’s not like I really  _ need _ to sleep, Bae.” He snags some type of marinated meat with his chopsticks and pops it into his mouth. He can feel Youngbae staring at him though, so he shrugs. “I don’t sleep well alone.” He mutters.

 

Youngbae isn’t quite prepared for that rare bit of honesty, but he takes it in stride. He reaches forward and grabs a potato, putting it in his mouth before he has the time to say something stupid. “When was the last time you ate?” He asks, putting the sleeping problem firmly off to the side while he covers the necessary bases.

 

Jiyong gives him a mischievous grin and holds up his chopsticks (there was a piece of meat between them) in a mock salute. Youngbae gives him a look, and he sighs. “I dunno, yesterday morning? I don’t remember to do it unless other people are with me.”

 

Youngbae feels bad, and Jiyong can see it as clearly as if he had screamed it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was sitting, his legs crossed, on the arm of a couch. 

 

Youngbae was standing opposite him, his arms crossed over his naked chest, and an eyebrow raised.

 

“You can’t just read people’s minds, Jiyong!” Seungri was yelling, but Jiyong had his eyes locked with Youngbae’s. “It’s an invasion of privacy! It’s dirty and underhanded!”

 

“We all feel a little upset now, but it’s going to be fine. It was just this one time.” Daesung adds soothingly, and Jiyong would have appreciated the effort if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t care. It also didn’t help that Daesung  _ definitely _ didn’t believe that Jiyong had only done this once before.

 

“He doesn’t care.” Seunghyun says, and Jiyong’s mouth quirks up into a little smirk. He watches as Youngbae’s eyes glance down at the movement of his mouth, and feels his smirk grow. He loves it when he catches Youngbae doing something like that. It was rare and unexpected, and it was everything that he wanted. “We’ll leave you two to argue, then.” Seunghyun adds when neither Jiyong nor Youngbae move.

 

The room clears and when it is just the two of them, Youngbae lets out a sigh, but doesn’t back down. He keeps his gaze locked on Jiyong. 

 

“I’m not sorry.” Jiyong says, and Youngbae nods. “I will probably do it again.”

 

“I know.” Youngbae says, and he almost looks defeated, but Jiyong knows better. He knows that Youngbae accepts his foolish behavior only on the surface  “I wish you wouldn’t, though.” He adds, and Jiyong shrugs.

  
It’s the truth, though. Youngbae wishes that Jiyong would leave some things be and let them work out in ways that didn’t lead to everyone jumping down his throat. If he could, he would avoid any of them ever thinking negatively about Jiyong and his  _ abilities _ . He’d erase the pain that hides behind Jiyong’s eyes every time he lives up to the expectations that he himself set down for them. Youngbae would sit next to Daesung and encourage the younger man to keep praying for Jiyong to be the angel that they both thought Jiyong  _ really _ was.


	2. Chapter 2

“He popped out of nowhere.” Seungri says. He’s in the middle of a big story, and Youngbae has his arm wrapped around the younger man’s shoulders. “And turns to the shower and just looks at me like  _ I _ was the one who had just appeared in someone else’s bathroom!” He says, laughing.

 

Youngbae laughs along with Seungri. “Oh no, then what did he do?”

 

Seungri rolls his eyes. “He sent me a rude gesture after I asked him what he was doing in my bathroom. ‘What do you  _ mean _ what am I doing here?’ he’d said, pretending like he wasn’t just as surprised as I was.”

 

Youngbae chuckles lightly. “He’s having trouble controlling himself recently, isn’t he?” He asks, but Seungri doesn’t answer, he just hums in agreement.

 

Youngbae gets home around three hours later, and he’s just closing the door and toeing off his shoes when he hears a crash and a muffled oath from his living room. If it weren’t for the fact that this was the 6th time in the past two months that he’d heard the same thing, he’d have been worried.

 

“Ji?” He calls out as he slips into his slippers and puts his shoes in their cubby. “You okay?”

 

He makes it only a couple of steps, the entryway opening into his living room, when Jiyong bursts around the corner. 

 

“Do I  _ look _ okay?” He asks, almost shrieking. Youngbae takes in his flushed complexion and his disheveled clothing, before lifting his eyes to meet Jiyong’s. 

 

“Yeah.” He says with a shrug, and just before Jiyong is about to explode in rage and spluttering confusion, he puts his hand on his shoulder. “But maybe you aren’t feeling that way. Come on. Let’s get you some water.”

 

Jiyong was just livid enough that the potential compliment only sunk about a half inch into his brain; not enough to fully register, but enough that he was intensely aware that Youngbae could potentially have meant that he  _ always _ looked like this. Youngbae forces a glass of water into his hands and pushes him down onto one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

 

“So, care to tell me what’s up?” 

 

The last few times Jiyong had tumbled head first into Youngbae’s living room, Jiyong had given a pretty bullshit story about how it had happened and Youngbae had been willing to blame sleepiness and stress on the mishaps. This time, however, armed with Seungri’s story of Jiyong popping up in his bathroom, along with the rage clearly evident on Jiyong’s face, he couldn’t ignore that there was something bigger going on.

 

“No, not particularly.” Jiyong grumbles in response as he brings the glass up to his mouth.

 

“That’s unfortunate, because I require you to tell me what’s wrong.” He says evenly. He was calm and comforting sounding, but it just made the steel in his gaze even more unbearable: Jiyong couldn’t avoid answering now.

 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, his face still red and his grip on the glass far stronger than necessary. “A lot.” He says after a moment, and Youngbae nods.

 

“What happened today?” He asks, but Jiyong shakes his head hard, so Youngbae decides to try again. “Alright, why don’t you tell me why you keep appearing in people’s homes without warning?” He almost adds ‘and into mine in the middle of the night, stumbling around like you’re drunk’ but he decides not to at the last minute.

 

Jiyong sets the glass down and turns to rest his arms on the countertop. “I’ve been very stressed lately.” He starts delicately, his hands clenching a little on the table top. Youngbae refrains from commenting, though what he really wants to do is raise an eyebrow and say ‘no shit’. “And some of my….abilities, are getting a little stronger now. The stress isn’t helping.” He pauses here, his voice catching a little during his short explanation.

 

“Alright.” Youngbae says, drawing the word out. He leans his hip against the counter beside Jiyong, and crosses his arms. “So which abilities are getting stronger?”

 

Jiyong shrugs. “Mind reading. Probably other things that aren’t  _ abilities _ so much as just  _ part of me _ .”

 

Youngbae nods. “Okay, so what is the stress affecting?”

 

Jiyong throws him a flat look, but Youngbae just shrugs so Jiyong sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “I get distracted and I can’t control myself as well as normal. I get angry and then catch a text from Seungri that he’s going to take a shower and suddenly I’m standing there in front of his disgusting shower…”

 

“He  _ does _ need to clean his shower. I’m pretty certain he’s growing some pet mold in there.” Youngbae says thoughtfully, and Jiyong lets out a strangled laugh.

 

“I get sad,” He says, clearly forcing himself to continue. “And I look up at a picture of us  _ somewhere _ and I end up in your living room at 3:00am. It’s stupid and I don’t know why I can’t control it now.”

 

Youngbae’s forehead creases into a frown. “Why are you getting so angry and sad all the time?” He asks, and Jiyong sighs. 

 

“A lot of reasons, Bae.” He says, but Youngbae can feel how much of a cop out that answer is.

 

“Why were you angry tonight?” He asks, a little more forcefully, and Jiyong drops his head forward onto the counter.

 

“Because the people I was with were lying.”

 

One of Jiyong’s strongest abilities, and one that he had explained was the most natural for him, was telling when someone was lying. Jiyong also happened to have some mind reading ability, which made figuring out what the truth was even easier for him. Youngbae stops himself from asking directly what they were lying about. If he’s too direct now then he’ll probably never calm Jiyong down. 

 

“Are you calm enough to move into the living room to chat, or are you still harboring a grudge against my coffee table for getting in your way?” He asks, and a small smile flickers around Jiyong’s mouth before it settles back into a flat line. He nods once, and pushes himself up out of the seat.

 

Once they’re settled in the living room all the stress seems to leave Jiyong at once, making him droop and lean his head on Youngbae’s shoulder. He went from all hard angles and stiff limbs, to limp and careless in less than a few seconds. Youngbae smiles down at him and stays quiet, hoping to loosen Jiyong’s tongue that way.

 

“They were talking about you.” He says, and his voice is small but there’s still enough fury behind the words to take Youngbae by surprise.

 

“I’m incredibly famous, you know.” He murmurs, and Jiyong is startled into laughing.

 

“Yes, I’m aware.” He says dryly after a moment. He lifts up his head and fixes Youngbae with a stare. “I didn’t like what some of them were insinuating, and others were outright  _ lying _ .” Youngbae can see the fire of anger in Jiyong’s eyes now. “As if they could keep their interest in you from me? As if  _ I _ wouldn’t know the truth? As if I’m not  _ perfectly aware _ that people want things from you…” He trails off, and Youngbae takes in a deep breath. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me what they said, or what they want.” He says softly, and Jiyong closes his eyes. “But I want to know why it matters so much to you. If they want something from me that they can’t have, you can always just  _ tell me _ , and it won’t be a problem. I’ll be able to avoid them.” he raises his hand up to cup Jiyong’s face. “You need to calm down.” He says firmly, and Jiyong’s mouth falls into a pout.

 

“I  _ know _ .” He says, only a little petulantly. Youngbae smiles and drops his hand, but Jiyong frowns at the loss of contact.

********************

 

“You’re late.” Jiyong says. He’s perched on one of Youngbae’s barstools, his elbows leaning against the counter before him.

 

“You evaporated in the car, that’s cheating.” Youngbae says, moving past him to get a drink from the fridge.

 

Jiyong puts a hand up to his chest, a look of betrayal crossing his face. “Well I never! I most certainly did not  _ evaporate _ ! I’m not a  _ liquid  _ on a hot day, Bae!” He says, and Youngbae tries not to laugh, but it’s really hard not to.

 

“Maybe not, but you do act like one.” He responds, and Jiyong lets out a noisy breath through his nose. “What did you have in mind for tonight?” He asks, turning to lean against the refrigerator, a bottle of water in hand.

 

Jiyong licks his lips and looks Youngbae up and down as slowly and lasciviously as possible. Youngbae turns bright red at the scrutiny, but manages to stand his ground. “I haven’t decided. But no matter what it ends with you dragging me back to one of our apartments, so…” He lets the sentence trail off and Youngbae fights off his blush.

 

“That sounds tedious. Do I have to  _ drag _ you back?” He asks, as confidently as he can in the face of Jiyong’s heated gaze.

 

A smirk that would bring anyone to their knees graces Jiyong’s face. “I’ll come quite willingly.” He says, and Youngbae fights off the embarrassment by rolling his eyes and pushing himself off of the fridge.

 

“Right, like you  _ ever _ do anything willingly.” He mutters, and Jiyong shrugs. “Movie or dinner?”

 

Jiyong drops the seductive look and adopts a hurt expression. “You mean I only get one or the other?” He asks, one hand touching his chest. “You’re the  _ worst _ boyfriend ever.” He adds, and Youngbae feels himself flush again.

 

“If I were your boyfriend, Ji, I definitely wouldn’t be your  _ worst _ .” He says with a roll of his eyes. “Dinner  _ and _ a movie it is, then.” He adds, leaving the kitchen to head down the hall to his room. He hopes that Jiyong didn’t notice how red he is, but it’s not likely.

 

“Why are you so red?” Jiyong asks. Youngbae jumps slightly, startled by Jiyong’s voice. He raises his eyes from the ground and sees Jiyong sitting, cross-legged, on his bed. “Are you  _ embarrassed _ ?” He asks, his eyes lighting up in excitement at the thought.

 

“Ji!” He exclaims, and then he curses himself because he should have known that Ji would both notice and most likely follow him (and beat him) down the hall. 

 

“You  _ are _ embarrassed!” He accuses gleefully, pointing a finger directly at him. Youngbae sighs and moves closer until Jiyong’s finger is bumping him in the chest.

 

“I am not.” He says, grabbing Jiyong’s hand and pushing it down and away from his chest.

 

“No? Then why’d you turn all red when I called you my  _ boyfriend _ .” He asks, and Youngbae feels his body start to flush again at the thought.

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Liar.” Jiyong says, a triumphant smile on his face. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives Youngbae a once-over that is much quicker (but still somehow very thorough) than the one in the kitchen. 

 

Youngbae decides not to respond. His face is probably redder than before, but instead of giving Jiyong the satisfaction of a response, he decides to do what he came in there to do in the first place: change clothes.

 

He steps back from Jiyong and pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the bed beside Jiyong as he walks toward his closet. “Where do you want to go for dinner?” He asks as he rifles through his collection of short-sleeved shirts. 

 

“The black one.” Jiyong says idly, and Youngbae doesn’t have to look up to know that Jiyong is leaning against the door frame while peering at his nails. He grabs the black shirt that Jiyong was referring to, and pulls it over his head. “You look good. Let’s go, I want sushi.” He says after a pause, and Youngbae shakes his head.

 

“We had sushi yesterday.”

 

Jiyong shrugs. “What do you want, then? A good boyfriend would let me have whatever  _ I _ wanted, remember.”

 

Youngbae laughs lightly. “Alright, alright, sushi it is.” He agrees, and Jiyong throws him a big, toothy smile before turning to leave the room. “When did I become your boyfriend?” He asks, the words out of his mouth before he can check them and make sure they are what he wants Jiyong to hear. “I mean, normally you tell someone when that’s happening.”

  
Jiyong stops in the middle of the hallway and Youngbae only barely misses running into him. He turns slowly and there’s an amused grin on his face. “Oh Youngbae,” He says with a click of his tongue. “You’ve  _ always _ been my boyfriend.” He reaches out and pats Youngbae on the shoulder before leaning forward conspiratorially. “You just weren’t paying attention.” With a wink he leans back and Youngbae is left standing there with his mouth open in surprise as Jiyong resumes walking down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, you  _ have _ been.” Daesung says. He’s focusing on pulling the two halves of a cookie sandwich apart so Youngbae thinks that he will miss the face he makes. “Don’t do that with your face; it could stick like that.” He mutters, and Youngbae laughs.

 

He stops laughing quickly though, his agitation coming back full force as he runs a hand over his face and then through his hair. “I don’t understand what you mean.” He says finally, and Daesung lets out a soft sigh and looks up at him.

 

“First, sit down; you’re pacing and it’s annoying.” Youngbae stops slowly and nods, sitting down in the chair across from Daesung’s. “Second: I’m not sure how else you want me to explain it, Youngbae. You’ve been best friends for a very long time...but you’ve always been just that  _ little bit _ more.” Daesung pauses, giving Youngbae his best ‘wise-man’ look. “We all think so.” He adds, almost as an afterthought.

 

“We were just friends…” Youngbae says, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

 

“Yes, true...but have you ever heard yourself talk about him?”Daesung holds up a hand when Youngbae opens his mouth to protest. “No, listen. I’m not going to throw your words back in your face. You  _ know _ how you talk about him in interviews and to us and to the staff.” He shakes his head and Youngbae rubs at his forehead. “I can understand that maybe you thought he was  _ just _ playing around with you recently...he’s been getting really bold with how he speaks to you,  _ I know _ . But…”

 

Youngbae nods. “I guess I just...I know... _ knew _ that something else was going on? He has always been so...there?”

 

Daesung just looks at him for a few moments, making Youngbae certain that he sounds like a fool. “I think that sometimes it is hard to see what is directly in front of you. I think that you had convinced yourself of one form of relationship with him, and didn’t see it when it started to change because…” He trails off here, and Youngbae frowns.

 

“Because of what?” He asks, and Daesung smiles at him.

 

“Because it was so natural. The change in your relationship was smooth and not too sudden. You two were  _ ready _ for every shift and change because it was  _ natural _ and  _ normal _ for you.”

 

Youngbae is still frowning. “Are you trying to tell me that he and I are  _ meant to be _ .” He asks, and Daesung laughs out loud at that.

 

“You’ve said it yourself multiple times in different ways, Youngbae. I’m just saying it again because you apparently don’t listen to yourself as well as you should.”

 

“I’m here, let’s go!” Seungri shouts from the doorway, effectively ruining the moment. Both Youngbae and Daesung roll their eyes as they haul themselves to their feet.

 

“Do we have to ride with him?” Daesung asks quietly, a smile still on his lips as they exit the building behind Seungri.

 

“Unfortunately….yes.” He responds, and Daesung shakes his head in mock disappointment.

**********************

 

“When you say these things….do you really mean them?” Youngbae asks. He’s sitting across from Jiyong, their legs crossing in the middle and their feet tucked up against each other.

 

Jiyong frowns slightly and cocks his head to the side. “When I say what things?” he asks, and Youngbae feels himself flush.

 

“Don’t act  like that.” He says, a little disgruntled. “Like what you just said...to me...earlier.”

 

He sees the mischievous glint flicker through Jiyong’s eyes as a smirk plants itself on his  _ pretty _ lips. “I said a lot of things to you earlier. We were having a conversation. In a  _ conversation _ \--”

 

Youngbae cuts him off with a particularly vicious (considering the angle and how tightly his feet were wedged between the chair and Jiyong’s side) kick to the side. “You know what I meant, Jiyong. Don’t play with me right now.” He sounded fed up, and this made Jiyong sit up a little straighter. “I want to know if you mean it. When you call me your  _ boyfriend _ , and when you say things...and  _ do _ things, that are a little more than... _ friendly _ .”

 

Jiyong actually snorts in derision at that. “ _ A little more than friendly _ .” He scoffs. “What you mean is when I’m coming onto you, right?” Youngbae is startled into speechlessness by the harsh sound of Jiyong’s voice, but he nods anyway. “You want to know if I actually  _ want _ you to do the things I... _ suggest _ .” 

 

Youngbae, as ready as he could have ever been for this conversation, suddenly regrets starting it. Jiyong sounded angry and amused, both of which hinted to him that maybe Jiyong  _ hadn’t _ meant any of it and he was offended that Youngbae would even  _ think _ that way about him. However, there was something in the way he was holding himself that led Youngbae to believe that maybe Jiyong was just as scared about this conversation as him.

 

“Yes.” Youngbae says, shrugging lightly with one shoulder. Once it’s out of his mouth Jiyong tenses slightly. Before he can move away Youngbae puts one hand on his shin, applying just enough pressure that Jiyong is aware of it. “I want you to tell me the truth.”

 

“You don’t like it.” Jiyong responds, a pout moving across his features. He was trapped by Youngbae’s hand on his shin and the words he’d used to ask for answers; he wasn’t happy.

 

“The teasing?” Youngbae asks, but doesn’t give Jiyong a chance to respond. “I don’t  _ dis _ like it.” He says, squeezing Jiyong’s shin lightly in the hopes of getting Jiyong to look up at him. “I just want to know if you mean it.”

 

Jiyong rolls his eyes, and Youngbae knows he’s caught him. “Of  _ course _ I mean it, Youngbae. Why would I spend so much  _ time _ on it if I didn’t?” He bites out. Youngbae grins over at him, squeezing his leg again when he finds Jiyong looking away with his arms crossed.

 

“No need to be so angry.” He says, tilting his head to the side. He loosens his grip on Jiyong’s shin and instead rubs his hand up and down it for a moment (he hoped it was a comforting gesture).

 

“I’m not angry.” Jiyong says, his face trying and failing to stay hard and unrelenting as he turns to face Youngbae. “So now you know. The big  _ not so secret _ secret is out.”

 

“Hmm.” Youngbae agrees, his hand still moving along Jiyong’s leg. “Good.” He says finally, and Jiyong’s face falls into a look of confusion.

 

“What do you  _ mean _ ‘good’?” He asks, and Youngbae chuckles.

 

“I mean ‘good’. I’m glad that you aren’t just playing with me because you like to see me blush.” He says.

 

It only takes Jiyong three seconds to process that information, and only 2 more seconds after that for a rather  _ wicked _ grin to make its way onto his face. “Oh don’t get me wrong, Bae.” He says, his voice playful but hinting at something a little more. “I  _ love _ to see you blush. I love every second of it. I love watching you stutter and fail to find the right words.” He leans forward and drags a hand up Youngbaes leg to his thigh, pulling his legs away from Youngbae so that he can lean forward with his hands on Youngbae’s legs.

 

“That’s not...fair?” Youngbae says, trying to keep himself composed as Jiyong seems to  _ crawl _ toward him.

 

Jiyong chuckles, and it’s a deep and attractive sound that distracts Youngbae and also makes him blush. “No?” He asks softly, and Youngbae shakes his head. The smirk on Jiyong’s face ingraining itself behind his eyelids as he closes them tightly. “I love the way you try to hide when I do it. My favorite tactic of yours, by far, is when you take off your clothes. Like that will deter me, or something.” He’s whispering, but he says the last part with enough incredulity to cause his voice to raise.

 

“You usually stop…” Youngbae squeaks out, realizing that he  _ definitely _ wasn’t ready for this conversation and probably should have waited to have it when they were surrounded by people.

 

Jiyong is practically in his lap now, and while he  _ really _ doesn’t mind, he’s also still a little new to actively wanting this so he can’t stop himself from feeling embarrassed by the attention.

  
“Oh, Bae.” Jiyong says softly, pushing his face up against the side of Youngbae’s head and allowing his mouth to come into contact with Youngbae’s ear. “Do you want me to stop now?” 


End file.
